Teuflische Fortsetzung
by Kottori
Summary: Die Geschichte geht da weiter wo Teuflischer Held so plötzlich aufhört.
1. Prolog

Teuflische Fortsetzung von Kottori

(Evil Continues)

Kapitel 1: Prolog

Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich hab gerade die fantastische Buchreihe Teuflisches Genie,

Teuflisches Team und Teuflischer Held von Catherine Jinks gelesen und finde das

das Ende durchaus noch Spielraum für eigene Interpretationen lässt.

Diese Fanfic ist daher allen gewidmet, die genau wie ich nicht genug von Cadel

bekommen können.

Ich freue mich über Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik ^^

bitte nicht allzu hart, da das meine aller erste Fanfic ist *aufgeregtbin*

Viel Spaß, aber vorher noch...

Disclaimer: This story is based on the roman Evil Genius written by Catherine

Jinks. The Characters doesent belong to me and im doing this just for fun.

Zum besseren Verständnis, die Geschichte beginnt da wo das letzte Buch

(Teuflischer Held) aufgehört hat.

++++++Kapitel 1: Prolog

Er fühlte sich plötzlich so einsam in dieser großen Welt. Das Gefühl den

Menschen zu verlieren der sowohl seine guten als auch seine schlechten

Eigenschaften kannte war herzzerreißend. Es fiel ihm schwer dieses

Gefühlschaos einzuordnen, das er so schmerzhaft durchlebte.

Einerseits war er froh nun endlich wirklich frei leben zu können aber

andererseits wusste er, das er einen für ihn geliebten Menschen verloren hatte.

Zwar mochte er Prosper bei weiten nicht wie ein Sohn seinen Vater liebt, dennoch

war er es der sich immer für Cadel interessiert hat. Cadel rechnetet ihm das

hoch an. Auch wenn Prosper English kein Engel war so hätte er dennoch mit Cadel

kurzen Prozess machen können wenn er gewollt hätte. Bei diesem Gedanken lief

es Cadel eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Sein Schluchzten wurde zu einem Wimmern. Er fühlte sich so schwach. Er hatte ja

keine Ahnung wie anstrengend es sein kann seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu

lassen, doch nun da er es zugelassen hatte konnte er so schnell nicht wieder

aufhören. Allzu deutlich wurde ihm klar das es eine normale menschliche Reaktion

war die nicht wie bei einem Computer mit einer bestimmten Tasteneingabe

unterbrochen werden kann, auch wenn er das jetzt am Liebsten getan hätte.

Es war beinahe schon schmerzhaft wie stark sein Herz gegen seine Brust sprang

und ihm das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. "Hsch.. Cadel. Schatz wir sind bei dir.

Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich!" ,sagte Fiona fast schön flüsternd als sie

ihre Arme um ihn legt und ihn zu sich zog. Mit einer Hand drückte sie ihn an

sich, während ihre andere auf seinen lockigen Kopf ruhte und ihn sanft auf ihre

Schulter legte. Er spürte wie Saul ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. Ein

Zeichen das er auch noch anwesend war.

Cadel merkte wie sein verzweifeltes Wimmern immer leiser wurde und ihm nur noch

Freudentränen über die heißen, glühenden Wangen liefen. Er war auf einmal so

müde. Tief sog er Fionas lieblichen Duft ein während er langsam in einen

traumlosen Schlaf driftete.


	2. Kapitel 1

In Maroubra angekommen machte niemand Anstalten Cadel aufzuwecken. Judith half zu erst Saul die Autotüre zu öffnen bevor sie nach hinten ging um Sonja aus ihrem Sitz zu befreien. Dicht hinter ihnen kam Gazos Wagen zum stehn. Saul ging direkt auf die Fahrerseite zu und deutete Ihm an die Fensterscheibe runterzukurbeln. Gazo gehorchte bereitwillig wie immer. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er, "Kannst du bitte Hamish gleich nachhause bringen? Cadel ist gerade eingeschlafen! Ich glaube er ist sehr erschöpft vom langen Flug." "WAS?", dröhnte Hamish auf dem Rücksitz. "Da..Das waren doch höchstens fünfzehn Minuten Autofahrt! Wie kann der sooo schnell einschlafen?" Kale musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und verdrehte die Augen als er ausstieg um seine Habseligkeiten aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Gazo war schon wieder auf dem Sprung um den Agenten zur Hilfe zu kommen als Saul ihn andeutete sitzen zu bleiben. "Das schafft er schon." ,meinte er nur grinsend. Kale war mit seinem Gepäck auf dem Weg zum Hauseingang wo Judith schon mit Sonja im Rollstuhl den richtigen Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche raussuchte. Saul klopfte Gazo nur auf die Schulter welcher sich auch sofort in Bewegung setzte und den enttäuscht wirkenden Hamish nach Hause chauffierte. Im Auto saß Immer noch Fiona mit dem tief im Schlaf versunkenen Jungen, doch Saul öffnete zu erst den Kofferraum um Cadels Sachen zum Haus zu tragen. "Noch alles klar bei euch?" erkundigte sich Saul bei seiner Frau. "Ja Liebling. Schickst du Kale raus um ihn reinzutragen?", erkundigte sie sich. "Hmmh.", brummte er zustimmend. Er schlug die Kofferraumtür zu und kurz darauf tauchte auch schon Kale wieder an der Tür auf. "Ich helfe euch. Komm lass mich in reintragen. Du kannst eh noch nicht wegen deiner Verletzung.", bemerkte er freundlich. Vorsichtig schon er seine kräftigen Arme vorbei an Fiona unter Cadels Kniebeuge und seinen Rücken. Fiona drückte ihn an Kales Brustkorb damit dieser ihn besser zu fassen bekam. Cadel seufzte nur einmal leise auf, was alle Anwesenden für einen kurzen Moment die Luft anhalten ließ, schien aber von der ganzen Prozedur nichts mitzubekommen. Unauffällig verschwanden sie in Judiths Haus welche hinter ihnen das Auto und das Haus verriegelte. "Wo soll ich ihn hinlegen?", fragte Kale mit dem noch immer schlafenden Cadel in den Armen. "Hier!", deutete Judith in das zweite Schlafzimmer welches seit geraumer Zeit Fiona und Saul für sich eingenommen haben. Kale betrat das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer in dem ein großer Kleiderschrank und dem gegenüber ein Doppelbett stand. Am Fußende des Bettes lag eine Matratze auf dem Fußboden, worauf er Cadel vorsichtig ablegte. Fiona war bereits neben der Matratze auf die Knie gegangen um dem Schlafenden die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihn sanft zuzudecken bevor sie ihm noch mal zärtlich über den Kopf streichelte. Im Türrahmen stand Saul und wirkte müde aber zufrieden. Sie bevorzugten es das Zimmer nun Cadel zu überlassen und gesellten sich zu Sonja und Judith ins Wohnzimmer. Sie beschlossen den Abend gemütlich auf der Couch zu beenden. Judith fand sogar noch eine aufblasbare Luftmatratze die eine Schlafmöglichkeit für Kale darstellte. Als auch Sonja immer schläfriger wurde und ihr sogar schon die Augen zu fielen stand Judith auf und sagte, "Ich glaube es wird langsam Zeit ins Bett zu gehen!" Mit Sonja im Schlepptau machte sie sich auf in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. Sonja sollte in ihrem Bett schlafen während sie bei Kale im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch Quartier bezog. Fiona und Saul machten sich auch auf den Weg ins Schlafgemach nachdem sie sich allen eine gute Nacht wünschten. Leise und ohne Cadel zu wecken kuschelten sich alle in ihre Betten und alle Lichter im Haus erloschen für eine friedliche Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es Cadel schwer sich aus dem Bett zu wälzen! Er erkannte schnell das er sich in Judiths Haus befand. Sein aufkommendes Hungergefühl lotste ihn zielsicher in die Küche wo die anderen schon das Frühstück vorbereiteten und ihn freudestrahlend begrüßten. "Guten Morgen" ,hörte er aus allen Mündern. "Morgen. Wie spät ist es?" "Erst Viertel vor 7." ,strahlte Fiona zurück. Cadel bewunderte immer ihr freundliches Wesen, vor allem zu dieser frühen Stunde. Saul sass wie immer am Tisch, nippte an seinem Kaffee und beteiligte sich kaum an der Konversation. Judith fütterte Sonja und biss ab und an mal von ihrem Brötchen ab. Cadel setzte sich neben Kale und Fiona reichte ihm auch schon einen Teller. "Auf was hast du Appetit mein Junge?" ,informierte sich Kale. "Ich hätte gern ein paar Cornflakes mit Milch." "Kommt sofort." Noch bevor Cadel protestieren oder sich schicken konnte sein Essen selbst zu holen, war der FBI-Agent auch schon wieder neben ihm und reichte ihm mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht seine Schüssel. Fiona ließ sich nun auch endlich nieder und so wurde es mit einem mal ganz still am Tisch. Alle waren so vertieft unauffällig zu wirken, dass Cadel den Braten förmlich riechen konnte. "Was ist los? Wollt ihr mich verarschen?" Saul und Kale tauschten kurz Blicke aus und beschlossen anscheinend ihn noch im Unklaren zu lassen. Kale dreht sich zu ihm, atmete tief durch und fügte an, "Es gibt noch einige Dinge die wir heute Klären müssen, deswegen wirst du heute keine einzige Sekunde von meiner Seite weichen!" Sein Blick verhärtete sich um seinen Standpunkt zu festigen. Cadel sah, dass er keine andere Antwort, außer einer Zustimmung annehmen würde und fügte sich seinem Schicksal, "OK, wenn's sonst nichts ist!" Seine Worte klangen belanglos, doch waren sie sehr berechnend gewählt, denn auf Fiona schienen sie Wirkung zu zeigen. Nervös nahm sie ihren leeren Teller vom Tisch legte ihn in die Spüle und entschuldigte sich um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, obwohl sie vorher anbrachte das es ERST Viertel vor Sieben sei. Sie schien Angst zu haben es könnte aus ihr herausbrechen wenn sie sich länger im gleichen Raum wie Cadel aufhielt. Hämisch grinsend blickte er ihr nach. Das konnte er später genauer hinterfragen. "Ohh Mann. Das wird ein anstrengender Tag heute mit dir!" Noch bevor Cadel ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zuwerfen konnte machten sich die übrigen Anwesenden auch schon aus dem Staub. Saul musste erst zum Arzt und dann auf die Arbeit. "Im Moment ist jede Menge Schreibarbeit zu erledigen und ich hab meine persönliche Tippse!" ,bevor er realisierte was er eigentlich gesagt hatte, bekam er auch schon einen leichten Stoss in die Seite von Fiona, welche schon auf dem Sprung zur Arbeit war und ihn ein Stück mitnehmen wollte. "Wenn du fertig bist können wir gehn. Ich hab keinen persönlichen Assistenten der für mich die Arbeit erledigt, weißt du!" ,bemerkte sie eifersüchtig. Die Anderen unterdrückten ein Lachen, nur Cadel prustete auf einmal los. Er wusste nicht warum er auf einmal so gut gelaunt war, alles schien auf einmal so stinknormal zu sein. Vielleicht lachte er über die Ironie des Schicksals, die ihm aufzeigte das seine scheinbar normale Welt einfach nur eine Fassade war die jederzeit wieder eingerissen werden konnte. Nein. Im Moment mochte er sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Es lag wahrscheinlich wirklich nur daran das er endlich zu Hause angekommen war und sich wohl fühlte. Er erkannte das zu Hause kein Ort ist, sondern da ist wo Personen sind die es dazu machen. 


End file.
